


Threads Of Fate

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I like the idea of all of them having a loose relationship, Just trying something out, Multi, NO INCEST HERE, No Incest, non-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ubar had scared Nathan, and he finally takes a step forward.Victor is there to catch him, and so is Elena.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher/Victor Sullivan, Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Victor Sullivan, Victor Sullivan/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Threads Of Fate

Nathan wouldn’t be able to move fast enough. Despite being on a galloping horse, Nathan would be hit by a bullet from the gun focused on him, the merc behind it smirking as he moved to pull the trigger. Dread turned to elation when he saw a familiar arm punch the merc out, the man falling to his death as Sully poked his head out and gave Nathan a wave.

_ Sully’s alive! _

With a grin, Nathan urges his horse on, and after a few minutes and a tumbling car later, Nathan is jumping off his horse. Sully is covered in sweat and dried blood, but Nathan doesn’t care as he hugs his mentor tight. He’s shaking slightly, a familiar hand resting on the back of Nathan’s neck and giving a slight squeeze, and then he’s pulling back. The worry in Sully’s eyes make Nathan’s stomach churn, but he can’t dwell on that right now. No, they need to save the world again, and off they ride. It’s to a fight, of course, nameless men falling as he and Sully press forward, a glittering city awaiting them. It’s wonderful, the view almost taking Nathan’s breath away as he drinks deeply from a crystal clear fountain of water. He turns to Sully with a grin, only to be deafened by the sound of a gunshot. 

Nathan feels his world end as Sully looks at him, crimson spreading from the center of his chest before he falls.

His mind is suddenly far away from Ubar, body reacting to chase those who took Sully from him. No, Nathan is in Panama, watching as the other important person in his life dies. Watching himself fail to save someone he loves again, and the numbness turns into pure rage. He presses on, fighting demons and battling with the voice that taunts Nathan, that asks him why he always lets those he loves to die for him. The voice goes away when Sully is back, berating Nathan despite every word being laced with worry and relief. They press on, and hours later they are in Salim’s camp, silent as they all share a drink and look out into the desert, to where the city now lies in ruins underneath the shifting sands. It’s for the best they agree, as the evil it contained deserved nothing more than to remain where no one could ever use it.

Sully and Nathan lie together that night, the younger man all but begging for Sully never to leave him. Despite it being a hallucination, all Nathan sees is Sully dying over and over, and it fills him with fear. Fear of losing someone he loves, for losing the man that had given him so much, for losing him without speaking his mind. Sully just kisses his forehead, promising Nathan that he was here and that nothing would change. 

Not exactly true, but for the most part, he’s correct. Nathan and Elena have a heart to heart, wedding band now adoring Nathan’s finger once again as Sully flies them back to the states. Sully gives Nathan a hug before the two go to Elena’s home, promising to return after ironing out some contracts. Elena spies the tender way Nathan leans up and kisses Sully’s cheek, those big blue eyes shining as Sully excuses himself. She says nothing, but remarks that Nathan seems tenser than he had before, and he just gives a strangled smile. 

A routine is established when Nathan and Elena promise to stop adventuring. They settle down, and Nathan gets a diving job, a real job. At first, he is flustered, unsure of what to do after he comes home from his job. He’s in his 30’s and has never had time to just... _ sit. _ Sully comes to visit, and tales of their past seems to help Nathan find his calm. By his fifth visit, Elena watches as they sit side by side, hands hovering so close, yet gazes all they needed to reassure each other. Sully calls sometimes, and she can hear Nathan say that he loves Sully one night, so soft and almost afraid of what the other might say. Of course, Sully replies, and Nathan just lights up in a way that makes Elena’s heart content. When Sully swings by for his next visit, Elena pulls him to the garden to chat, Nathan busy fighting with the oven.

_ “Nathan has a big heart.” _ She comments, Sullivan chuckling as he lights a cigar.

_ “He sure does kid.” _ Just like that, it’s settled. Nathan, finally having rescued dinner and set it on the table, smiles. Sully has his arm around Elena’s waist, the two looking amused at the Drake across from them. The routine that falls between them is so fluid, its almost like they’ve had it for years.

Samuel Drake, of course, comes into the mix a year later, and the balance is thrown.

At first, the three dial back. Samuel is almost foreign in their little slice of the world, especially with needing their help. Sully flies them of course, Elena in the copilot seat as Nathan and Sam sit in the back. Elena was still shocked Nathan had a brother and mourns for her husband at the same time. She sees that look in his eyes every time he looks at his brother, that glint of sorrow and self-loathing. Madagascar is the first time they really chat, sitting in the jeep as Sully and Nathan go investigate some ruins. Sam makes a noise when Nathan places a hand on Sully’s lower back, steadying him in such an intimate fashion. 

_ “Whatcha thinking about?” _ She keeps it chaste, Sam glancing back at his sister-in-law.

_ “Ah nothin’...at least I’m pretty sure.” _ She can see the gears turning, remembering Nathan’s curious look when Sully pecked her cheek for the first time. The brothers were so alike, so she asks for some embarrassing stories. Sam delights in the fact, missing a quick kiss as he’s focused on Elena.

He noticed it, and the gears keep turning.

They set up camp and rest for the night, and Sam can’t help but notice the way Elena sits against Sully, waving around a lukewarm beer. He doesn’t dwell further, drawn into a deep conversation with Nathan about their next step, and what would be next. They are all separated the next day, Sam and Nathan fighting for their lives as Sully and Elena are their getaway ride. They emerge victorious, however, and off they go to Avery’s island.

A few painful days later, and the rescue of one bonified psychopath, the four are back in Madagascar. Sam is still irritated that Rafe was saved by Nathan, who shoots back he won’t kill in cold blood. Sully sees the way something in Sam’s eyes flash, and with a grumble, he drags the elder Drake out for a walk.

Samuel Drake has changed, that much Sully can see. He isn’t as carefree as he once had been, and the years he lost hangs around him like thick chains. 13 years is a long time, and Sully can see that the other is lost and angry about it. It takes little prompting to hear how close Nadine Ross had come to losing her life, cementing even further how different Sam had become. Sure, he probably had killed for Nathan before, but to try and do so when Nathan was feet away...christ. A bar, a beacon, calls out to them, and Sam drinks. Sully nurses a glass, watching as bottle after bottle pile up around Sam. Sully blinks, and it’s a heartbroken Nathan before him, crying out for a brother he had left behind, a brother who had died in his hands.

The bartender is blown away by the tip, which was a solid gold coin.

Sam is gangly and hard to steer, Sullivan cursing when the elder nearly lit his arm on fire. They make it halfway to the hotel before Sam just stops, staring at Sully. They’re near a park, alone as the light is fading and everyone is going for dinner.

_ “Are you fuckin’ Nathan?” _ Sully gave an exasperated noise, Sam childishly crossing his arms.

_ “No, I am not fucking your brother.” _ Slightly Sam’s posture changes and Sully fishes out a cigar.  _ “But, we aren’t just friends if you catch my drift.” _

_ “The  _ fuck _ does that mean.” _ Sam stared at Sully, and the older man remembers the first time he met Sam, so defiant and vicious over his brother. 

_ “Take a seat, and I’ll tell you.” _ Sam sprawls on the closest bench, and Sully stands before him, smoking to settle his nerves. Despite being drunk as shit, Sam had the amazing ability to remember everything he was told. Sully explains Ubar, how Nathan had pushed himself so far to come and save his sorry ass, a beaten and bruised mess as he gave everything for the older man. He explained how Nathan had broken down, had pleaded to Sully that he couldn’t bear to live without the other. Kisses and the occasional cuddle were as far as they went, as, despite everything, there was only so far they could go. Nathan was still the kid he helped raise, and what their relationship had evolved into was just right for Sully. Sam listens, and after an uncomfortable stretch of silence, asks where Elena fits in. 

_ She just does. _

Sam is less grumpy when they finally return, Nathan and Elena half roused from their bed when Sam flops down, out like a light despite dangling half off the bed. Sully rolls his eyes, and pulls Sam up and onto the pillows, tucking him in before going to sleep himself.

They stay in Madagascar for a few days, Sam able to watch in earnest at how the three existed.

Nathan was by far the more obvious one of the group, not very surprising to his brother. Those eyes would shine whenever he looked at Sully or Elena, practically broadcasting the fact he was head over heels for them both. Elena would watch her husband in adoration at times, linking her hand with his whenever he got too excited, tethering Nathan lest he goes off and falls into trouble. He would smile whenever he and Sully would joke, sometimes moving close to brush their hands against each other under the guise of perusing a store. 

Call him sentimental, but Sully buys a lemur, Nathan practically shining as he kisses Sullivan behind a vendors stall.

When they finally return to Nathan and Elena’s home, Sam finds himself unsure of where he fits. He wanders a lot, stealing Sully’s phone to research about what Nathan had discovered. Rafe had only told him bits and pieces, and one can usually find Sam perched on the closest libraries rooftop just reading about what Nathan had found.

Is he jealous? Maybe.

Is he jealous of Nathan’s family? Maybe.

Does he want a part of it? Yes.

Sam was taken with Elena, finding her firey spirit and stubbornness to rival even him attractive. Sure, she was also easy on the eyes, but she was married. Married, and in a chaotic yet smooth relationship, Sam knew he’d have better luck digging up Ubar than step into that. That was all for Nathan, and Sam didn’t steal from his brother...not usually anyway. Christ, this sort of thing was just in the realm of strange, yet he could see how those gossamer threads got tangled up. Sam turns from research to find places to live, all alone and away from Nathan.

He didn’t want to fuck everything up, not like he usually did. Pity he doesn’t know that a search function keeps a record. 


End file.
